vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Offense
To find more information about individual class and its weapons, click on one of the links below. Scout *If you become the last man standing, you lose your double jump and secondary weapon. *If there are no other classes alive besides Scouts, the boss will gain 2 rage for each living Scout per second. *The Baby Face's Blaster is now a musket. *The Back Scatter has only 1 shot per clip, but fires more pellets and crits from behind. *All pistols minicrit. *The Bonk! Atomic Punch grants 50% damage resistance and crit immunity instead of its normal effect. *The Crit-a-Cola grants crits when drunk. *The Winger does massive damage when continuously hitting an enemy, but removes your primary. *The Flying Guillotine charges instantly but removes your primary. *The GENUINE Flying Guillotine is a grenade. Watch your distance! *The Fan O' War removes 4 percent rage from the boss on hit. *The Sandman can stun again! *The Candy Cane drops a small health pack on hit. *The Three-Rune Blade turns you into a melee powerhouse, but removes your primary and double jump. *Each hit on the enemy by the Boston Basher heals you for 5 health, even the bleeding! *The Sun-on-a-Stick sets enemies on fire and deals increased damage to burning enemies, but also extinguishes them. Soldier *All rocket launchers minicrit the boss in midair (Direct Hit deals crits). *The Rocket Jumper is a rocket-shooting submachine gun, but you cannot rocket jump with it. It deals damage. *The Liberty Launcher causes enemies to bleed on hit. *The Cow Mangler 5000 sets enemies on fire and minicrits burning players. *The Beggar's Bazooka loads up to 8 rockets. Overloading and rocket deviation disabled, push force from rocket jumping greatly increased. *The Air Strike increases its clip size on hit. *Holding the Shotgun slowly heals you. *The Buff Banner regenerates your ammo. *The Battalion's Backup heavily reduces damage taken to nearby teammates while its buff is active. *Mantreads increase the damage of your Goomba Stomps. *The Reserve Shooter crits whenever it would normally minicrit. *The Righteous Bison has unlimited clip size and increases your max health and move speed. *The Panic Attack loads the bullets into the clip like before the Jungle Inferno! *The Pain Train does huge damage but missing causes you to hit yourself. *The Half-Zatoichi heals 30 percent of your max health on hit, can overheal you and its honorbound is removed on hit. *Market Gardening the boss does about 10 percent of their max health. Pyro *All flamethrowers have increased airblast cost and cannot get ammo from dispensers while active. *Airblasting the boss gives them 15 percent rage. *The Phlogistinator also reduces damage taken during "Mmmph". *Holding the Shotgun slowly heals you. *Each Flare Gun is different. Try them out! *The Reserve Shooter crits whenever it would normally minicrit. *The Panic Attack loads the bullets into the clip like before the Jungle Inferno! *The Gas Passer throws a special bolt that heals teammates, buildings and sets enemies on fire. *The Homewrecker (and Maul) stuns enemies while they are midair. *The Sharpened Volcano Fragment turns you into a melee powerhouse, but removes your primary. *The Third Degree gives 10 percent Über to your pocket Medic on hit. *The Neon Annihilator slows opponents on hit. Mercenary *You have a shotgun, an assault rifle, a knife, grenades and a grappling hook. *The Super Shotgun is your primary, it fires faster and is more accurate than a normal shotgun. *The Assault Rifle is your secondary and does double damage on headshots. *Your Knife makes you move faster when you hold it out. *You have 2 grenades, press Alt-fire (R-Mouse) to throw one. One grenade takes 60 seconds to recharge. *You have a Grappling Hook, press Mouse3 (Mouse wheel) to deploy it. *To change your class, type /class in the game chat. Category:Weapons